realmcrafterfandomcom-20200216-history
PVP Spawn Flag Script
Created by Taz. Using "RC_Core.rcm" ; testingrc1 1.26 ; Date/Time: 8:53:59 PM on 11/11/2011 ; By Naddaz on NADCO ;Flag Fight ;Spawn flag for the first time. ;SuperGlobal 12 Used to see if PVP_battle check script is running. If it is then there is a player holding the flag. ;MGO setup this needs to be added to the zone entry for annakay town and the coords needs to be changed as well as the ;zone name needs to be changed. Function Main() Player = Actor() Target = ContextActor() ;will need to chage inctance of flag spawn to inctance of players ZoneNumSpawn% = 1 ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;----------------------------Count players in zone----------------------------------- ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;NOTE: should count actors and when working will only allow a certain amount of players in each zone. ; FirstActor1$ = FirstActorInZone("Pvp battleground1", 0) ;first actor for count. ; FirstPName$ = Name(FirstActor1) ; ZoneCount% = 0 ; NextActorInZone(0) ; Repeat ; ZoneCount% = ZoneCount + 1 ; DoEvents(500) ;CurrentPlayer$ = NextActor() ; ActorName$ = Name(NextActor()) ; OutPut(Player, "Zone Count is " + ActorName) ; Until (ActorName = FirstPName) ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;----------------------------End player in zone count---------------------------------- ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ;------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ DoEvents(5000) ;Use when done testing so flag will not spawn right away. Add a rand time ;SetSuperGlobal(12, 0) ;need to fix for multibale battle grounds FlagHeld% = SuperGlobal(12) If (FlagHeld >= 5) Return EndIf ;flag name NameOfFlag$ = "Pvp Flag" FlagIsSpawned% = FindActor(NameOfFlag, 2) FlagZone$ = ActorZone(FlagIsSpawned) PZone$ = "Pvp Zone" ;1 vs 5 cap flag PHoldPvp$ = "pvpholdflag" If (NameOfFlag = FlagZone) ; if flag is in this zone end script Return Endif If (NameOfFlag = PHoldPvp) ; if flag is in this zone end script Return Endif If (NameOfFlag = PHoldPvp) ;if cap and hold flag pvp zone spawn flag here ; Pick random flag spawn FlagSpawn% = Rand(1, 6) PZone$ = "pvpholdflag" If (FlagSpawn = 1) NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, 203.353, 77.7768, 18.1667, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. ElseIf (FlagSpawn = 2) NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, 11.3225, 110.022, 48.7636, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. ElseIf(FlagSpawn = 3) NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, 508.802, 99.0043, 409.793, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. ElseIf(FlagSpawn = 4) NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, 79.5606, 89.8855, 459.374, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. ElseIf(FlagSpawn = 5) NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, - 76.009, 91.3214, 563.521, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. ElseIf(FlagSpawn = 6) NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, 465.644, 46.9174, 35.4374, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. EndIf Else ; 1 vs 4 pvp battle ground ; Pick random flag spawn FlagSpawn% = Rand(1, 1) PZone$ = "pvp zone" If (FlagSpawn = 1) NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, 349.381, 86.3859, 35.021, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. ElseIf (FlagSpawn = 2) ; NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, - 194.895, 14.0905, 626.291, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. ; ElseIf(FlagSpawn = 3) ; NewFlagSpawn$ = Spawn(FlagID, PZone, - 112.562, 24.3904, 535.134, "Pvp_Flag_Right Click", "", ZoneNumSpawn) ;Spawn pvp flag in 1 of 3 places. EndIf Endif Doevents(1000) End Function